Annabeth's Birthday
by Lilypad18
Summary: But yet, that's not what captured Percy's attention: it was the wide smile that Annabeth had on her face. She was also switching from one foot to the other as if she was finally showing off the fact that she had ADD.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this fanfiction because in _TBOL_, Annabeth mentions Frank Lloyd Wright who is a famous American architect. For example, "'It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!' Annabeth said. I guess she was talking about some architectural thing" (138). After much research, I discovered and visited his most famous work Fallingwater, which is mentioned in this. I only hope that this doesn't completely bore you, because I know everyone may not be interested in architecture as much as Annabeth. (I'll try to add more action in later chapters). Nevertheless, I hope you guys like this.

For her nineteenth birthday, Percy decided to take Annabeth to Frank Lloyd Wright's, Fallingwater. And because it was located in Pennsylvania, he knew it would have to be a road trip from Rhode Island. Annabeth didn't mind, however. In fact, Percy could tell she was looking forward to it very much.

Percy, thank the gods, chose a beautiful day to go. There was a slight breeze and the sun shone down on everything, making the trees glow and the flowers perk with their color. But yet, that's not what captured Percy's attention: it was the wide smile that Annabeth had on her face. She was also switching from one foot to the other as if she was finally showing off the fact that she had ADD.

Annabeth scurried down the boardwalk once their group was called to go. Percy hurriedly followed after her, his hand slowly slipping from her grasp. He could see her gray eyes zealously taking in her surroundings. But all Percy saw so far was trees and miscellaneous foliage. Nevertheless, he imagined that this is what an excited kid would look like in a candy store.

Once they got to the actual site of the house, Percy could see why Annabeth was so interested in it. The site was a very rectangular house tucked away into the side of the mountain. The house had porches that seemed like they were floating in the air. But that's not what Percy enjoyed the most about it. Beneath the house, a stream of water, which eventually turned into a small waterfall, flowed and coursed and Percy could feel this drift throughout him. It felt refreshing. Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad.

Annabeth tugged at Percy's sleeve in order to catch his attention. She brought him to the side of the bridge in which you could overlook the stream. Annabeth pointed to some stairs that were by the water and said:

"Wright designed those stairs so not only his clients, the Kauffmans, could gain access to the water but also to get natural air conditioning. Those stairs lead to a hatch in the living room and because of where the house sits, the coolness from the water gets blown into the room. There's also another breeze coming in from the other porch and because of both breezes, you get a nice cross breeze." Annabeth's eyes flickered to Percy's, full of expectancy. Percy shrugged before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's pretty cool. Must conserve energy," Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She always knew her boyfriend didn't have the same understanding of architecture that she did, but he could at least act like he did. To get his attention more, she added:

"I'm thinking about doing something like this for your father's temple on Olympus. Not only is this system ingenious, I think he would really like it." Her strategy worked: Percy cracked a smile and nodded.

"I think he would like it, too. I-" Percy started to say, but someone interrupted them. Annabeth turned to see that it was their tour guide. She was on the shorter side and held a wooden walking stick, she was dressed head to toe in the uniform.

Annabeth's eyebrows rose once she saw that their tour guide had straight, blond hair and blue-grayish eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one foot. The tour guide smiled welcomingly at everyone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Frank Lloyd Wright's, Fallingwater. My name is Caitlin and I will be your tour guide for today. But before we go to the house I'm going to give you some information about the Wright, the Kauffmans, and the construction of the house." The tour guide drabbled on with her informational promises, but Annabeth wasn't paying attention, because she already knew all of this information.

The Kauffmans, a family who owned a large department store in Pittsburgh, comminsioned Wright in 1935 to build them a weekend and summer house in rural Pennsylvania. They originally wanted the house to face the waterfall, but they allowed Wright to build the house on the water once they saw his intricate blueprints.

To Annabeth, what makes Wright so interesting architecturally wise is that his style is "avant-garde": he started making geometric designs while other architects were still working with European-type architecture. Moreover, he also heavily relied on nature for inspiration. This is called "organic" architecture. He believed that buildings should be built from nature. That it should look like it was originally there. You could say that aside from Daedalus, Wright was another one of Annabeth's favorites.

Annabeth snapped from her usual thoughts when she felt Percy's hand sliding through hers. She looked at him and he mouthed: "Come on, we're going now". She nodded and followed him with the rest of the crowd.

She eagerly looked around once they were in the living room. She noticed that the room was spread out and open: another technique of Wrights. Her eyes ate up all of the bright colors of the pillows and rugs and couches. She also noticed the hatch that she had been telling Percy about earlier. It was painted in Wright's famous color of Cherokee red.

The tour guide drabbled on about this room once everyone collected around her in a messy circle, but Annabeth already knew all about it. She was eager to make her way out onto the porch. Percy was standing next to her and he noticed that she was slowly leaning towards the porch with interest. He rolled his eyes and took her hand, bringing her back to the group. She pursed her lips at him, but mentally thanked her for doing that. If he didn't, she would've abandoned the tour altogether.

Percy still held her hand as they moved to the kitchen area. The guide talked about the fireplace and why there were giant rocks peeking out of the floor. The reason she explained to them made sense architecturally wise, but to Percy, he thought Wright's decision was very hazardous. He knew that if he lived here, he would have most likely tripped over them. It wouldn't have mattered anyway: there was water close by.

The couple toured the entire house, which included the guest house. Percy was unhappy yet very happy that the guide was tedious in her information and facts. He was glad that they were getting their worth in money, but Percy's impatience was also running out. He couldn't wait until they were done. He knew Annabeth would be heartbroken to leave, but he would make it up to her somehow.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand as they walked down from the house and towards the pavilion where they first started. When Percy looked at her, she had a sad look on her face as if her time at the candy store was over, which it technically was. Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I saw an ice cream place when we came up here," He started. "I was thinking we could go there before we leave." Annabeth looked up at him with those gray eyes. Although they looked like stone, they made Percy melt a bit.

"Sure," She sighed. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "That sounds good." He nodded and walked towards the car. But when they got there, they were surprised at what they saw. Percy's car, which was fully intact when they left this spot, was now all crumpled up.

"Um . . . Percy?" Annabeth hesitantly started to ask. She opened her mouth to ask more, but Percy interrupted her.

"What is Hades happened to my car?" He incredulously asked to no one, throwing his hands into the air. He surveyed what was his car but to Annabeth, it looked like a square of dark green metal. Glass sparkled on the ground underneath their feet. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

After Percy was done looking at his car, he looked at his girlfriend. Although she didn't speak, he could see the gears in her head churning, creating a plan. She smiled knowingly before she whistled with her fingers. Percy opened his mouth to question what she was doing but she held up a finger. The look she had on her face was: _Wait. _

Percy sighed and nodded, waiting. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around. But no matter how he tried, his eyes found his busted car lying on the pavement in front of him. He frowned at it but then he looked up in the sky once he saw that it suddenly got dark. He immediately grinned.

"Yo, boss!" Blackjack welcomed himself in Percy's head. His wings fluttered in the wind as he landed. "You rang?" Percy nodded and petted his loyal pegasus.

"Actually, it was the lady who did." He gestured to Annabeth with his thumb. Annabeth smiled and hastily climbed onto Blackjack. She looked down at Percy.

"We better get going, Perce. Before, you know, people start staring at us." Annabeth offered a hand down to her boyfriend. He climbed on and looked at Annabeth over his shoulder.

"And yet you're not used to that by now?" He asked her with his eyebrows raised. She smiled but shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, I just don't want any girls looking at you. . ." She started with warning in her voice. Percy took this as his cue to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of flying back to Camp, Percy first made Blackjack land at the ice cream place Percy mentioned to Annabeth earlier. She put up a fight and thought it would be better if they returned quickly because they still didn't know who _or _what did that to his car. Annabeth knew, especially living in the world she did, that any kind of monster could do the same to them if they didn't keep their guards up. Although she had a collected façade, Percy could tell she was still a little wary about that whole situation. However, Percy managed to convince her with a kiss, ultimately silencing her.

Because the area that they were in was mountainous, Annabeth sat on a hill behind the ice cream place. Although Blackjack said he didn't want to be "babysat", Annabeth wouldn't move. Blackjack lay in the long grass behind her. He wouldn't settle for eating any of the grass, though.

Annabeth smiled once she saw her boyfriend trekking up the small hill. She went down to help him, she thought he would trip and spill all of the ice cream if she didn't. Percy can be graceful during battle, but little life tasks were a whole other aspect. She took her sugar cone from his grasp and his hand in her free one. She made sure to lead him up the hill. Before Percy sat down, he tossed Blackjack an apple. He hurriedly gobbled it up. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him but all Percy said was:

"Don't worry: I didn't cause any suspicion or anything." Annabeth smirked and nodded before she licked some of her ice cream. Annabeth loved the fact that Percy could answer her with merely one look.

The two sat in silence for a little, studying at the rocky border that seemed to protect this area. Annabeth's eyes looked down and saw other families enjoying ice cream as well. Some sat at a couple of picnic tables while others decided to sit in their car. Annabeth heard them all chattering happily. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip; she suddenly didn't have an appetite for ice cream anymore. Once Percy looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched together and moved closer to her, his hand covering the one that rested in the grass.

"Hey, I know that look," He said and officially picked up her hand. "What's wrong?" Annabeth met his gaze.

"I don't know," She sighed, looking hopeless. "It's just seeing all of those families. . ." She drifted off; she couldn't find any more words to describe what she felt. They were all mixed up inside of her brain like letters sometimes were: they weren't structured and orderly enough for her to understand them. Percy frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pressing a kiss on her temple.

"Come on, WiseGirl," He muttered into her ear. He was trying to assuage to pain he knew she felt. "It's your birthday. Smile for me." Annabeth did smile at his comment, but it wasn't to her full capacity of smiling. She looked up at him, her small smile unbroken.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled with her and leaned forward to kiss her. However, he was interrupted. _Typical turn of events_. The demigod's heads snapped up once they heard screaming and tumult coming from below them. Percy saw that even Blackjack got to his hooves.

"What's going on, boss?" Blackjack asked inside Percy's head. Percy didn't have enough to answer him because of what he saw. His hand automatically reached into his pocket and produced Riptide. Annabeth quickly unsheathed her other most important object in her life: her knife.

Below them, the Minotaur roared in blind anger and frustration. It flung tables and cars, looking for both of them, Percy guessed. The innocent people ran around and from the infamous monster. The Minotaur bellowed again when he didn't find the demigods he smelled. However, once a big gust of wind past, its head snapped up and found the targets it was looking for. Although it couldn't maliciously smile like other monsters could, Percy could tell that it was smiling when it yelled victoriously. Annabeth nudged her boyfriend and regular battle partner.

"I still don't know how you beat him the first time, Perce, but we're going to do it my way." Annabeth whipped out her cap, bundling it in her fist. "Keep it distracted: I'll wound it, distracting it further. Because you two are the best of buddies, you can kill it." Percy nodded once before Annabeth disappeared from him.

The Minotaur was now halfway up the hill. Percy didn't notice, but it had slipped a couple times in some of the muddier parts of the hill. If it weren't without Annabeth, Percy would've been in the same position as the monster. The Minotaur seemed to growl when it fell again. Percy smirked.

"Hey, Beefbrain!" He yelled tauntingly. "Come and get me!" The Minotaur's nostrils flared with challenge. It suddenly gathered its strength and charged up the hill. Percy backed up to the top of the hill. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blackjack fly around in the sky. Percy dodged the Minotaur's fist by somersaulting out of the way. Percy felt the ground vibrate underneath him from the Minotaur's latest move. Percy got to his feet; he knew the bronze glint of his most prized weapon distracted the monster for a second. He took the second and slashed the creature's arm. It roared into Percy's face, sending him back a bit. Percy wiped his forehead from the Minotaur's spit; he had a disgusting look on his face.

"Okay, WiseGirl. You can make a fatal blow anytime now. . ." Percy said to no one, although he knew his invisible girlfriend heard him. Percy's hesitant gaze met the Minotaur's as it swung again at him. However, this time, it stopped midway, its eyes wide. It roared before it fell to the ground. Percy took this as a sign from Annabeth to kill the creature. Because it was on its knees, its head spinning from the wound, Percy ran Riptide into its heart.

The Minotaur roared before it crumbled into a large pile of yellow dust. Annabeth disregarded this pile by walking through it to get to her boyfriend. This movement caused the dust to go into the wind and make it fly away from where they were. Percy smiled and capped Riptide; he placed it back into his pocket. Percy felt Blackjack's wings causing other gusts as wind as he landed.

"I saw that entire fight, boss," Blackjack said. "And even from the sky it was well executed." Percy cracked a grin and petted his trusty steed's mane.

"It would've been better if you decided to join in, Blackjack." The pegasus's eyes seemed to widen before he shook his head, letting out a neigh of protest.

"You know I'm more of a cheerleader, boss." Percy chuckled and looked back at his girlfriend. She looked like she normally did except for the fact that her pupils were still dilated from the post-adrenaline of battle. Her ponytail had come loose; it rested against the nape of her neck. Percy could also see that on her cheeks, some sweat was muddied with the dust. She had her arms crossed as she surveyed the grounds. Percy also spied some extraneous dust clinging to her shorts and shirt.

Once Annabeth finally met his gaze, a small but hesitant smile bloomed onto her lips. She pushed a couple of curls from her face, some self-consciousness coursing through her.

"What is it?" She asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Percy approached her and took one of her hands before kissing the back.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you look right now." Percy smiled genuinely but Annabeth smirked, her eyes inaudibly laughing with amusement.

"And I can't believe how cheesy you can be sometimes, Seaweed Brain." She brushed past him in order to climb onto Blackjack. Percy quickly followed suit: he knew that if he kept her any longer, she would lose her patience.

Percy got one last glance at the area beneath the hill before Blackjack officially took off. He knew that this would happen, but some news reporters were already on the scene, explaining to the mortals _their_ clouded version of what really happened. Before they were totally out of earshot, Percy could make out the words "rampant bear".

"Wrong animal," Percy thought to himself as they soared through the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Percy and Annabeth were back at Camp, Percy made Blackjack land on Half-Blood hill. Because it was a sunny day there, the Golden Fleece comfortingly glowed and shimmered underneath the sunlight with protection. With one hand, Percy led Annabeth inside of the borders of their safe haven. Blackjack clopped behind them; Percy heard the flutter of his wings from a long flight home.

As the pair looked around, they saw that the occupants of Camp were still up to their daily duties: training for inevitable battles with monsters and learning about who they are. Although learning how to defend yourself was necessary, learning about your heritage was _just_ as important. She knew that Percy thought it was, too, because for eleven long years of his life, he didn't know he had such power or that his absent father was Poseidon. Annabeth thanked the gods that she had found Thalia and Luke so early, because even though she was young, not knowing her true identity would have driven her crazy.

Once she felt her hand being squeezed, she looked up at her boyfriend. He smiled down at her, but he had a look of concern on his face. Annabeth knew he knew she was in deep thought. She returned a quiet smile that simply said: "I'm fine". Percy nodded and soon enough, they ended up in front of his cabin. Percy sat down on the stairs before Annabeth followed suit. They both looked out at the lake that was conveniently near his cabin. They both saw some campers cutting through the water and laughing in their canoes. This was the kind of music they both liked to hear.

Annabeth's eyes flickered to her boyfriend when he perked up suddenly as if remembering something. He mumbled something between the lines that he'll be right back. He disappeared into the cabin before he reappeared in front of her. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him as he sat back next to her. In his palm there was a small, green velvet bag with drawstrings. Annabeth's eyebrows raised and she looked to Percy from the bag.

"Perce," She started. "You didn't have to . . . you've already done enough for me. . ." Percy cracked a smile and offered the bag out to her.

"Stop sounding like _me_ after we kiss, WiseGirl, and open it." Annabeth sighed at him before she picked the back with a couple of fingers. She gently eased it open and a simple, ring of silver fell into her palm. Her lips curved into a smile that made Percy's heart drop. She picked the ring up and studied it. She laughed once she saw what was engraved on the inside. In curvy lettering, the message said: "WiseGirl and Seaweed Brain". She turned her smile towards her boyfriend as she looked at him; she enclosed the ring in her palm.

"Thank you, Percy. It's very nice." Percy smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome, but I couldn't have done it without the kids of Hephaestus and Aphrodite," He admitted with a shrug. Annabeth could tell he was blushing a bit. Annabeth's smile grew at his confession. She took off her Camp necklace and strung the ring next to her bead with the trident: the clay memory of when Percy made his first appearance at Camp. That was a year she would never forget _or _regret: she retrieved her first quest and the beginning of her first relationship. Although it kind of meddled with the pattern of the beads, she thought it fit right in.

Percy's eyebrows rose once he saw what she was doing. He opened his mouth to protest her actions, but he quickly shut his mouth after he decided to not say anything.

Maybe he would save the ring for another time and purpose.


End file.
